Certains diront
by entre-ciel-et-terre
Summary: Certains disent que la mort d’un être cher est plus facile à accepter lorsqu’on la pressentait…ce ne sont que des balivernes. Ce n’est pas parce que la mort frappe à la porte, qu’elle ne détruit pas tout sur passage lorsqu’elle entre. Très léger DMHG OS


Disclaimer: les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi.

_« Certains disent que la mort d'un être cher est plus facile à accepter lorsqu'on la pressentait…ce ne sont que des balivernes. Ce n'est pas parce que la mort frappe à la porte, qu'elle ne détruit pas tout sur passage lorsqu'elle entre ». Très léger DMHG._

**Certains diront…**

Certains disent que la mort d'un être cher est plus facile à accepter lorsqu'on la pressentait, lorsqu'on savait qu'elle interviendrait dans un délai proche. Comme en attestent les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues, ce sont des balivernes. Ce n'est pas parce que la mort frappe à la porte qu'elle ne détruit pas tout sur son passage lorsqu'elle entre. On a beau s'y attendre, s'y préparer, il subsiste toujours un petit espoir : « et si… ». Et, finalement, lorsque la mort s'abat sans pitié sur la personne aimée, on s'écroule… La mort est une garce, cela ne fait aucun doute, mais l'espoir, l'espoir est bien pire. Il nous maintient en vie avant de nous laissé tomber plus bas que terre. Il nous aide même à creuser une fois que l'on a touché le fond. Parce qu'alors il se transforme en désespoir, et on ne souhaite plus qu'une chose : mourir à la place de la personne aimée. Non pas par amour, mais par pur égoïsme, celui de ne pas vouloir lui survivre, la volonté d'arrêter de souffrir. Pourtant, on m'avait prévenu que je souffrirai comme un damné, c'est le prix à payer lorsqu'on tombe amoureux d'un ange brisé.

Comme en suis-je arrivé là ? Je la voyais sans la voir depuis 6 longues années, les seuls mots que je lui adressais étaient des insultes, le plus souvent des « sangs de bourbe » crachés avec mépris. La première fois qu'elle m'est apparue belle, elle était assisse au chevet de Weaslaid, tremblante et pleurante un instant, se levant et insultant le rouquin l'instant suivant. Lorsqu'elle s'est aperçu de ma présence, elle a vu en moi un moyen d'évacuer sa rage autrement que sur un mort. Elle m'a accusé des pires maux, elle m'a même frappé. Et, moi, le grand Malfoy, je n'ai même pas réagit, je la contemplais et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver belle.

Certains vous diront que c'est du sadisme digne d'un serpentard. Mais, ils se tromperaient car, si je la trouvais belle, c'est seulement parce qu'enfin elle m'apparaissait comme faible. Pour une fois, Hermione Granger n'était pas l'amie forte du survivant. Non, elle n'était qu'une jeune fille du même âge que moi, détruite par la mort de son meilleur ami. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de la jalouser, plus aucune excuse pour l'enlaidir. Lorsqu'elle a fini sa crise, elle s'est excusée et j'ai souris. Cela a paru la surprendre, puis elle m'a lancé un sourire timide et a accepté la main que je lui tendais. Ne vous faites pas d'illusion, les princesses ne tombent pas amoureuses des serpents. Hermione n'est jamais sorti avec moi. Elle était bien trop amoureuse de Weaslaid pour lui être infidèle, même après la mort. Mais, moi, je l'ai aimé comme un fou, je l'ai protégé, consolé, enguellé lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. J'étais une sorte de pillier qui l'aider à se maintenir en vie.

L'ironie du sort a voulu que le deuxième pillier soit le grand, le seul et unique Harry Potter. Hermione m'a changé, c'est indéniable, sinon comme aurai-je pu devenir ami avec le balafré ? Comment aurai-je pu assassiner mon propre père ? Certains vous diront que cela fait de moi quelqu'un de bien, un membre de la lumière. Là encore ils se trompent, je crois que seuls Harry et Hermione ont compris cela. Sur le champ de bataille, j'ai eu à faire un choix : laisser mon père tuer celle que j'aimais ou le tuer moi-même. Le choix a été rapide : j'ai ôté la vie à celui qui avait contribué à me la donner. J'aurai tué toute autre personne qu'elle soit du côté de Dumbledore ou de celui de Voldemort. Comprenez-moi, je n'ai retourné ma veste que pour être du côté d'Hermione. Elle aurait été une mangemorte je l'aurai suivit sans problème et peut-être aurai-je attenté à la vie de Potter à la place de celle du bras droit de Voldemort. Je ne suis pas un héro, je ne suis qu'un garçon amoureux.

Finalement, Harry Potter l'a emporté contre Tom Jedusor, le bien contre le mal, la liberté contre l'oppression. C'est étrange de se dire qu'Hermione a survécut à la guerre mais pas à la mort de Weaslaid. J'ai cru que je parviendrais à la sauver, que je serais une bouée de sauvetage efficace… Mais c'était à mon tour de me tromper. Certains vous diront que c'était la preuve du narcissisme typique des serpentards, je répondrai qu'au contraire c'était de la naïveté digne d'un pouffsouffle amoureux. Que reste-t-il de ceux qui restent ? Des miettes, parce que la seule personne qui pourrait les sauver n'est plus là. Mon ange gardien s'est suicidé pour retrouver le sien…

J'entends des coups à la porte. Je marmonne un vague « entrer » mais, la porte s'ouvre déjà. Un Harry Potter en costume noir s'avance vers moi et sourit en me voyant. Il veut ce sourire rassurant, encourageant mais je sais qu'il est forcé, cela contraste avec ses yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Cette guerre lui a couté ses deux meilleurs amis et sa petite amie, et pourtant, il est encore là, debout souriant à mon accoutrement. Je suis en costume noir, moi aussi, et cela l'amuse de voir un sang pur habillé en moldu. Je suis content, qu'il sache encore sourire. Mais, au fond, on sait tous les deux que notre survie est précaire, qu'elle ne tient qu'à l'autre. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour on se soutiendrait mutuellement ? Que la mort de l'un entrainerait nécessairement la mort de l'autre ? Parce qu'il est tout ce qu'il me reste, et que, malheureusement, la réciproque est vraie.

On sort tous les deux et on va affronter la pluie qui s'abat violement depuis quelques heures. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux à l'enterrement d'Hermione Granger. Quelques membres de la famille Weasley, de sa famille à elle, et enfin Potter et moi. Je sens Harry se crisper lorsque le prêtre commence à parler, il a déjà perdu tellement de personne, il doit commencer à connaître par cœur les derniers mots que l'on prononce à un mort. Lorsque le cercueil est mis en terre, je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler, moi qui croyais que j'avais épuisé toute l'eau de mon corps. Mon père s'était trompé : un Malfoy peut aimer, il peut même aimer à en perdre la raison et pourtant, ce n'était qu'un amour à sens unique…


End file.
